List of Characters Introduced in Devil’s Due
(L) Lemurian, (H) Human, ® Reptialian, and (G) Grik. Also number DD ARC Uaa-Saan-Mar (L)(f) Letts family Nanny, one armed Marine Veteran of Battle of Rangoon with three children of her own looking after Letts human daughter and two adopted female Lemurians. 20 Capitaine de Fregata ''Ciano (H) Italian Leaguer is the Captain of ''Leppardo (Leopardo)53. Heraad-Naar (L) is Meksnaak’s closest diplomatic advisor. 69 Laap-Zol-Jeks (L) is yellow and orange furred civilian ‘Cat wearing a brown and red plaid kilt. He’s the Chief Machinist Baalkpan Boiler and Machine Company. 91 Ru-Fet ‘Ruffy’ (L) former sailor [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] 230. Dead 426 Eaan-Dat ‘Eddie (L) former sailor [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] 230. Dead 344 Bele (H) commander of 23 Legion’s senior Cohort, a tall Black man 248. Lok-Fon (L) Colonel of 23 ed Legion. She is replaced with Bekiaa-Sab-At when she complains of Bekiaa turning over her wagon to make a breast work in a Grik sneak attack. Tinaas-Kus (L?)(f) Senior Centurion Third Cohort 23rd Legion 258 General Taal (L?) commander of cavalry 265 General Modus (H) commander Republic Third Army 262. Francisco Abuello Falto (H), was the Capitan DeCobeta or captain of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez.297 dies 300 Casales Padilla (H) was the Teniente (Lieutenant) and XO of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez. 297 dies 300 Tomas Perez Moles (H) was Alferez (Ensign) and only surviving officer of the of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez. 297 Jack Meek (H) Optio (First Lt.) (H) Doocy Meek’s son assigned as Bekiaa-Sab-At’s aid 463. Saansa-Belkaa (L) Lieutenant (jg) Salissa flies recon mission over Zanzibar checking out the map left by Walbert Fiedler. She is killed by League Macchi-Messerschmitt (Itialian version ME-109 with an Italian engine) 134-144&145 See also the Zanzibar map 154. Sori-Maai (L) is the Surgeon Lt. (jg) aboard USS Donaghey, “... a burly teddy bear of a ‘Cat ...” 130&464 Mak-Araa (L) Lt. (jg) aboard USS Donaghey was made XO after “Sammy’s” death and given command of prize Dominion frigate Matarife ''131&463 Haana-Lin-Naar (L) (f) Lieutenant in command of USS ''Donaghey’s ''Marines 115&464. Koor-Susk (L) Republic Cat was a Kapitan Leutnant in the Republic of Real People, is now the Sailing Master aboard USS ''Donaghey ''& 464. Pol-Heena (L) Republic Cat is a Tribune (Major) aboard USS ''Donaghey ''464. Oolak ® First North Borneo Sergeant Rini-Kanaar (L) (f) Lieutenant (jg) was XO MTB Lucky Seven. She was studying to be a sky priest 353. She was killed by machine gun fire 359. Haan-Dar “Lucky Handy” (L) Lieutenant (jg) commands Ron 1’s # 4 boat. Living or dead? Tass ® First North Borneo Corporal 399 Legs hurt and jaw broken 425 dies 426 Minaa (L) (m) is the only surviving Shee-ree crew ‘cat of Silva’s Zeppelin. Charlie Murphy (H) (m) Former Machinist USS ''Canopus, prisoner Mizuki Maru, but now best Civilian Machinist in Baalkpan. 34 Hara Mikawa is the captain of Kurokawa's flag ship HIJMS . in other words a combination of Admiral Mikawa from "our" IJN and what I'm going to assume is Tamaechi Hara, the IJN Destroyer skipper who wrote a book about his service. He is introduced in Blood in the Water, however not named. Mikawa is killed in Devil's Due. Category:Lists